brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Loser Like Me
'''Loser Like Me '''is an original song featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The title of the song is a collaboration of words that the New Directions said during a brainstorm session, when talking about bad things Sue has done to them recently and how it made them feel, such as throwing sticks at Mercedes' head, filling Brittany and Santana's lockers with dirt, and asking to get Tina's name changed to "Tina Cohen-Loser" by pretending to be her. Using these words, Will created the title 'Loser Like Me.' The song is about the members of the New Directions, how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The performance ends with the New Directions throwing red confetti slushies at the crowd, a parody of how they are often slushied. This is one of the two winning original songs, the other being Get It Right (a Rachel solo). Loser Like Me is sometimes known as the "Glee Theme Song" as it describes New Directions as losers and underdogs and what Glee Club and performing is seen as at McKinley. Lyrics '''Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: Huh) But hey! Rachel with New Directions: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, (Santana: '''I don't care) But, hey! '''Rachel with New Directions: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel and Finn: That's right Rachel with New Directions: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: And I'll just look away Rachel and Finn: That's right Rachel with New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn with New Directions: And, hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Finn with New Directions: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel with New Directions: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, Rachel: It ain't so hard to take. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Rachel: A loser like me. Brittany and Santana with New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!) Keep the "L" up up in the air (Oh! Oh!) Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!) Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care (Oh! Oh!) You can throw your sticks, (Oh! Oh!) And you can throw your stones (Oh! Oh!) Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah (Oh! Oh!) L-O-S-E-R, (Oh! Oh!) I can only be who I are! Rachel (New Directions): (Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear Rachel with New Directions (Finn and Rachel): Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes with Rachel and Finn): Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: Oh!) You wanna be (Mercedes: Be!) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez